headhuntershorrorhousefandomcom-20200215-history
Blade: Angels
"Angels & Demons" is the ninth episode of season one of the television program Blade: The Series. It was directed by Félix Enríquez Alcalá with a script written by Adam Targum. It first aired on Spike TV on Wednesday, August 23rd, 2006 at 10:00 pm. Cast Starring Guest Starring Co-Starring Episode notes * The character of Blade was created by writer Marv Wolfman and Gene Colan. He first appeared in ''Tomb of Dracula'' #10, published by Marvel Comics in July, 1973. Blade: The Series was developed for television by David S. Goyer. * "Blade: Angels and Demons" redirects to this page. * * This episode is rated TV-14. * Actor John DeSantis is credited as John De Santis in this episode. * Actor Don Thompson only has a cameo appearance in this episode, with no dialogue. * This is the second and final episode of Blade: The Series directed by Félix Enríquez Alcalá. He previously directed "Bloodlines". * This is the second and final episode of Blade: The Series written by Adam Targum. He previously wrote "Descent". Story notes * The flashback scenes in this episode take place in the year 1899. This is the year that Marcus Van Sciver first became a vampire. * This episode confirms the death of Lisa Starr, who is Krista Starr's mother. Lisa was made into a vampire and Krista put her down with a gun in "Turn of the Screw". * Marcus Van Sciver uses Vanessa's blood as part of a plot to extinguish the Purebloods. Purebloods are people who are born a vampire rather than being turned into one. This notion was first explored in the Blade feature film in 1998. Quotes * Blade: The girl is on a knife's edge and if she falls off I want her to fall our way. * Shen: So you can catch her, right? .... * Marcus Van Sciver: We all make allowances with those who we share a birth experience. You and Frederick for example. * Chase: I'd like to kill him. * Marcus Van Sciver: And yet you never have. .... * Chase: I hate to ruin your day but remember when a woman stormed the lobby and then killed our disposal team--one Lisa Starr? * Marcus Van Sciver: Tell me you're joking. * Chase: Crazed, out of control. Like mother like daughter. .... * Marcus Van Sciver: If I thought you really meant the things you said and did in my office, then Chase would be disposing of an ash-stained carpet right about now. .... * Shen: Haven't found Krista yet. * Blade: So, what are you doing about it? * Shen: I told you, I put the word out. What do you want me to do? Tack up flyers around the neighborhood. "Lost vampire. Last seen ashing her mother. May be suicidal, homicidal. Both. Needs her meds." .... * Shen It's weird, isn't it? * Blade: What? That I haven't taken your head off yet. * Shen: You and Marcus, on the same side, gunning for the Purebloods. Guess the enemy of my enemy is my friend. * Blade: I don't have a problem killing my friends either. See also External Links * * * * * * ---- Category:2006 television episodes Category:Felix Enriquez Alcala Category:Adam Targum Category:Avi Arad Category:Matthew Chipera Category:David S. Goyer Category:Lori Huck Category:Geoff Johns Category:Jon Kroll Category:Gordon Mark Category:Aaron Miller Category:Jim Rosenthal Category:David Simkins Category:Daniel Truly Category:Ramin Djawadi Category:Kirk Jones Category:Jill Wagner Category:Nelson Lee Category:Jessica Gower Category:Neil Jackson Category:Larry Poindexter Category:Emily Hirst Category:Sarah Lind Category:P. Lynn Johnson Category:Brent Stait Category:Fulvio Cecere Category:Don Thompson Category:John DeSantis Category:Sahar Biniaz Category:Benita Ha Category:Nels Lennarson Category:Viviana Cruise Category:Tiffany Lyndall-Knight Category:Woody Jeffreys Category:Kaja Gjesdal Category:Trevor Carroll Category:David Kopp Category:James Chutter Category:Episodes with crew categories